Douce Elégie
by Anwaname
Summary: Elégie d'un bonheur, éternel même si tu.


**Disclaimer : Tout l'univers d'HP appartient à Mme J.K. Rowling, je ne fais qu'écrire dessus. Je ne tire aucun profit de mes textes si ce n'est le plaisir de les savoir lu.**

_"Ma parole, Perce, c'est de l'humour !"_

Fred sourit en se remémorant cet instant, survenu à Noël des années auparavant.  
George et lui avaient cinq ans. Cette année-là, leur frère Charlie avait effectué sa première rentrée à Poudlard, et les dépenses avaient été importantes.  
"Maman, pourquoi elle est toute petite, la dinde ? avait pepié Ginny  
William l'avait alors saisie et installée sur ses genoux.  
- Parce que tu es trop petite pour en avaler une plus grosse, Grenouille, lui avait-il répondu.  
Charlie qui, tout comme son frère ainé, avait compris qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un gros poulet, avait sourit tristement.

Malgré les aléas du budget de la famille Weasley, le Terrier était joliment décoré, et la pièce était colorée et chaleureuse. De petites lucioles voletaient, à quelques pouces du plafond, scintillant comme autant de petites étoiles. Des pommes piquées de clous de girofles et des écorces d'orange séchée décoraient tous les recoins de la pièce. A côté de la cheminée, où pendaient quelques chaussettes de laine, un petit sapin était dressé, sur lequel serpentaient de fines guirlandes rouges et or, qu'illuminaient une myriade de bougies.

Arthur Weasley avait revêtu, pour l'occasion, une vieille robe rouge rapiécée, de grosses bottes marron et un chapeau de sorcier rouge bordé de fourrure blanche, rendant hommage à Nicolas Naël, riche sorcier qui, en son temps, n'aimait rien mieux que de distribuer des cadeaux aux enfants de son village, vêtu de rouge de pied en cape, le jour de son anniversaire, le 25 Décembre.

Dehors, des milliers de flocons tourbillonnaient, et un vent furieux hurlait dans les branches.  
Soudain, une bourrasque plus violente que les autres s'engouffra dans les combles, faisant trembler la bâtisse, produisant un son semblable à un hurlement.  
La petite Ginny sursauta, et partit se réfugier auprès de sa mère.

- Bah alors, Ginny, on part se réfugier dans les jupes de sa Môman ? Tu vas finir à Poufsouffle, à force d'être aussi froussarde, se moqua Fred.

Alors que Molly Weasley s'apprêtait à prendre la défense de sa benjamine, une voix moqueuse s'éleva, mouchant l'insolent.

- Et toi à Serpentard, avec ta langue fourchue. Quand bien même, Ginny fera une manifique petite blairelle, et te dévorera tout cru, infâme serpent !

Puis, se tournant vers sa petite soeur, il ajouta, théatralement :

- Allez Ginny, défends ton honneur !

Sous les encouragements de ses frères Bill et Charlie, poussant un grognement bestial, Ginny sauta sur son frère, et commença à le torturer à coup de chatouilles.

Fred, entre deux éclats de rire, tentait vaillament de reprendre son souffle afin d'implorer une hypothétique clémence. Il réalisa alors la proximité du canapé, saisit un coussin et commença à repousser les assauts de la petite furie. Percy tenta alors de s'interposer.

- Fred, arrête !

Un coup de coussin sur le nez fut la seule réponse qu'il obtenu. Saisissant alors à son tour un coussin, il provoqua en duel son jeune frère, auquel s'était joint son jumeau, sous les exclamations catastrophées de leur mère.

S'était ensuivi une mémorable bataille à coup de chatouilles et d'oreillers, à laquelle toute la fratrie s'était mêlée.

Molly avait bien tenté de faire cesser le chahut, mais lorsqu'elle avait élevé la voix, ses sept enfants s'étaient figés, gardant leur position initiale, tableau vivant d'un monstrueux fouilli...puis, comme un seul homme, avaient bondi sur leur mère, oreiller au poing, en poussant des cris de guerre, sous les rires et les encouragements de leur père.

C'avait vraiment été un beau Noël.

_"Tu as vraiment fait de l'humour, Perce. Je crois que je ne t'avais plus entendu dire quelque chose de drôle depuis que tu..."_

Percy secouait son frère, Ron agenouillé à côté d'eux, mais les yeux de Fred regardaient sans voir, le fantôme de son dernier rire toujours gravé sur son visage.


End file.
